The present invention relates to an imaging system. The present invention has particular applicability in optical imaging systems optimized for automated defect inspection.
Optical imaging involves the reproduction or imaging of a scaled image in an object plane upon an image plane. High-resolution imaging is termed microscopy. Such imaging is refered to as xe2x80x9celectronic imagingxe2x80x9d when an optoelectronic device such as an array of charged coupled devices (called a xe2x80x9cCCDxe2x80x9d) is used to sample the optical signal in the image plane and translate it into an electrical signal.
Automated optical inspection is a technique for measuring the integrity of an object by collecting an image of it and comparing that image to a reference (e.g., comparing a die to a data-base for photolithographic masks), to another part of that object (such as die-to-die inspection for semiconductor wafers), or to a reference image (die-to-xe2x80x9cgolden imagexe2x80x9d). Disadvantageously, when conducting high-resolution inspection of large semiconductor substrates, the FOV of the imaging system cannot cover the entire substrate to be inspected, so the substrate must be moved or xe2x80x9csteppedxe2x80x9d across the FOV, thereby increasing inspection time. To increase throughput, some conventional automated inspection tools continuously scan the substrate in one direction while imaging an orthogonal one-dimensional optical FOV. Once the substrate is traversed in the scanning direction, it is typically moved in the other (cross-scan) direction by a distance of one FOV, and then its path is retraced, creating a serpentine motion path.
Other optical imaging systems for inspecting semiconductor substrates utilize a xe2x80x9cspot grid arrayxe2x80x9d to achieve high throughput. In these systems, an imager typically includes a two-dimensional and periodic array of lenses, each lens imaging a spot in an object plane, such as a substrate to be inspected, upon an image plane to image a two-dimensional and periodic array of spots from the object plane upon the image plane. A sensor, such as a CCD, is provided in a conjugate image plane with a two-dimensional and periodic array of readout elements, each collecting the signal from a spot in the object plane. A mechanical system moves the substrate such that as the substrate is moved across the spot array in the scan direction (the y-direction) the spots trace a path which leaves no gaps in the mechanical cross-scan direction (the x-direction). Thus, imaging of very large FOVs is accomplished by employing an array of optical elements each having a minimal FOV, rather than complex large-FOV optics. Optical imaging devices utilizing a spot grid array are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,988 to Krantz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,986 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,420 to Wakai, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,932 to Kusnose.
These and other previous implementations of spot-grid array concepts suffer from several limitations. To achieve the very high data-rates required for high-end inspection with all-mechanical stage scanning, a large array is required. For example, a data-rate of 10 Gpix/sec with a 100 nm pixel and a 32xc3x9732 lens array requires a stage velocity of 100 nmxc3x97(10xc3x97109)/(32xc3x9732) m/sec, which is impractical due to the stage-turn around time, the motion accuracy requirement and the stage complexity and cost. To reduce the required speed to a more reasonable stage speed, a larger array is needed. A 320xc3x97320 array, for example, requires a stage speed of 10 mm/sec, which is a very reasonable rate. Moreover, the frame-rate would be reduced to 100 KHz, vs. 10 MHz for a 32xc3x9732 array. The lower data rate is compatible with the pulse rate of Q-switched lasers (i.e., several tens of KHz), which thus enables using high-efficiency frequency conversion for short wavelength and hence high-resolution imaging. By using a somewhat larger array (for example 1000xc3x971000), the frame-rate (pulse-rate) requirement is further reduced (to 10 KHz), enabling the use of Excimer lasers (such as a 157 nm F2 laser) and thus even finer resolution.
However, some major problems prevent the use of prior art technologies for large arrays, such as stage vibrations, relatively limited focus capabilities, imaging linearity, dielectric layer interference, and limited fault detection and classification capabilities. Each of these problems will now be discussed in turn.
The magnitude of stage mechanical vibrations increases with the time passed between adjacent pixels. This time is equal to the reciprocal of the frame-rate multiplied by the number of rows in the array. For the 10 GPS and 320xc3x97320 array scenario discussed above, this is 3 millisecond, vs. 3 microseconds for a 32xc3x9732 array. Image processing cannot be used to compensate for these vibrations, because parts of the image can be missing, thereby reducing accuracy. It is noted that electron imaging systems are more susceptible to stage mechanical vibrations as the mechanical stage move in vacuum.
A further limitation of prior art spot grid array implementations arises from the fact that inspecting with confocal imaging requires very tight focus control, which is very difficult to achieve at high scan rates with large NA short-wavelength optics. To overcome this problem, simultaneous multi-height confocal imaging is necessary. However, while taking several height-slice images sequentially, as described in the prior art, is compatible with a one frame review mode, it is not compatible with the continuous motion requirements of inspection systems.
Another limitation to large arrays in the prior art is the linearity requirement on the lens array, imaging optics and detector arrays. To obtain good results from a spot grid array system, close tolerances on the linearity of the optics is importantxe2x80x94both for the microlens array and for the de-magnification optical elements. The optical spots must be located on an exactly rectilinear grid with very exact distances between the spots. Such extreme linearity is difficult and expensive to achieve.
Another limitation of prior art technology is the need to employ a coherent laser source to achieve sufficient power density for high-speed inspection. Many inspected substrates are covered by transparent or semi-transparent dielectric layers, which cause interference phenomena between the surfaces of the dielectric layers. As the thickness of these layers varies across the wafer, the phase of the reflections of the coherent light from the top and bottom of the dielectric layer varies. Moreover, the interference can be either constructive or destructive. These interference phenomena cause a change in the reflected power despite the absence of defects or irregularities, limiting the accuracy of defect detection and thereby limiting the capability of the system to identify true defects.
A further limitation of prior art spot grid array techniques arises from the limited fault detection and classification ability resulting from the collection of light signals from a single angular section of an object. As a result, fault detection and analysis may require more than a single inspection, thus dramatically increasing the amount of data that needs to be processed and collected for reliable detection and classification of faults.
There exists a need for a low-cost, accurate, high-speed imaging system with a large FOV for reducing manufacturing costs and increasing production throughput.
The present invention provides a high data rate spot grid array imaging system that compensates for stage vibrations.
The present invention further provides a high data rate spot grid array imaging system having a small overlap between coverage areas of lenses of a lens array in consecutive columns, thereby overcoming the severe linearity requirements of prior art systems and allowing the utilization of cost effective microlens arrays.
The present invention further provides for the employment of broadband illumination and broad illumination spots to overcome dielectric layers interference without reducing the throughput of the imaging system.
The present invention further provides for the collection of reflected light from the spots formed on the substrate from several directions simultaneously, thereby improving the fault classification and detection capabilities of the imaging system.
The present invention further provides for the simultaneous collection of data from more than one distance from the inspected substrate, thus allowing the selection of one or more relevant data sets out of a plurality of data sets, instead of mechanically moving the substrate upwards or downwards.
Other features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other features are achieved in part by an imaging system with a two-dimensional and periodic array of lenses, each lens imaging a spot in an object plane, such as a substrate to be inspected, upon an image plane to image a two-dimensional and periodic array of spots from the object plane upon the image plane. A sensor is provided in a conjugate image plane with a two-dimensional and periodic array of readout elements, each collecting the signal from a spot in the object plane. A mechanical system moves the substrate in a direction nearly parallel to an axis of the array of spots such that as the substrate is moved across the spot array in the scan direction, the spots trace a path which leaves no gaps in the mechanical cross-scan direction. A compensator is provided for compensating for mechanical inaccuracies in the moving stage.
Additional features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments of the present invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.